1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mounting part for body attachment parts in the automotive field, such as for example paneling elements, lamp casings for lamp units, etc., having at least one first, body-side fastening arrangement and having at least one second, attachment-part-side fastening arrangement. The invention also relates to a mounting arrangement having a mounting part of said type.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mounting parts or mounting arrangements for mounting an attachment to a body are well known in the automotive field. For example, DE 10 2006 015 399 A1 discloses a mounting part that is intended to simplify the design measures and assembly outlay required for fastening body attachment parts, such as for example paneling parts or lamp casings. Unfortunately, however, the known mounting parts have the disadvantage that, with ever more complex structural space concepts, they take up too much free space and thus oppose flexible utilization of the structural space.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a mounting part and a mounting arrangement that eliminate the disadvantage mentioned above.